The Young Lords
The Young Lords is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. While on patrol in their vipers, Lts. Boomer and Starbuck are attacked by Cylons. In the battle, Starbuck's ship is damaged, and he is forced to crash on the delta-class planet Attila, located in the Omega Sector, as Boomer heads back to the fleet for help. The planet is occupied by a Cylon garrison under the command of an IL-series, Specter. The Cylons, based in a castle, detect Starbuck's Viper and sends out a search party. Starbuck crashes in marshland and, after a brief pursuit through nearby woodland, he is captured. On a Basestar, Lucifer announces there have been recent developments on the "obscure" garrison to Count Baltar. In a conversation with Specter, Baltar expects the Cylons there to track down Galactica with the use of the prisoner. On Galactica, Commander Adama has been in bed due to illness. The senior staff meet him in his bedroom and inform him of Starbuck's accident. Apollo suggests a Shuttle evacuation rather than a Viper patrol, and Boomer is assigned to the task with him. Back on Attila, the Cylon patrol is ambushed by a group of child soldiers and Starbuck is rescued. Taken by the children to their camp, Starbuck learns from a young woman, Miri, that the guerrillas are a group of five siblings (Kyle, Miri, Ariadne, Robus, and Nilz). When the Cylons invaded their planet, they and their father Megan were the only ones to escaped the castle, and he trained them as a fighting force. However, he is no longer in charge of the group, with Kyle saying he is dead. Since then, Kyle has led the guerrillas in destroying ammunition dumps; fuel depots and harassing patrols, boasting the precise nature of his troops. Kyle knows of Galactica from spying on the Cylons, and hopes it will arrive soon. Starbuck offers the children a place on Galactica, which Kyle takes as a personal offence. A Centurion reports the loss of the search patrol to Specter. During his reporting, the guerrillas destroy another depot. As they escape, Kyle orders Miri to take Starbuck prisoner and deliver him to the Cylons to barter for Megan's release. Specter gets the message and announces the plan to Megan, and makes no effort to hide his plan to slaughter the guerrillas and Starbuck during the exchange. Specter offers an ultimatum in this; the guerrillas under his leadership must agree to cease their campaign or they will perish. In the night, Kyle greets Starbuck and Miri, and notifies him of his intention to move the camp, sounding a horn to lure the Cylons to the old camp. In an argument with Kyle, Starbuck works out Kyle's father is alive and Kyle intends to use him as a prisoner, with Miri forced to bind him. On the Basestar, Lucifer talks with Baltar about Attila. Despite Specter claiming to have wiped out its human population, he has continued to requisition laser weapons for his troops, and Lucifer suspects he is lying about his garrison's situation. Specter reports Starbuck to have been captured but too injured to torture immediately, but plays to Baltar's ego rather than show proof. On Atila, Specter and a patrol head over to the guerrilla camp with Megan and negotiate over a river. Kyle refuses Miri's protests to release Starbuck, and orders he be put in a raft to be sent to Specter. Specter meanwhile refuses to put Megan in their own raft, and instead has a scarecrow sent over which, in the night, would be hard to make out. The children realise the deception, but it is revealed they themselves replaced Starbuck at the last minute with their own dummy. Specter is furious and orders the patrol to begin firing over the river but the children escape. Kyle resigns as the guerrilla leader in favour of Starbuck, who vows to free Megan. Observing the castle, Apollo sees it is near impenetrable. He leans of a secret passageway the children used to escape, but it leads to a heavily defended part of the caste. They create a new plan, which they rehearse through song to remember during the attack. Starbuck and Miri take the secret passageway, while Robus and Nilz swim the moat to the Petro dump, planting explosives. Ariadne meanwhile prepares a makeshift slingshot for her stage of the attack. As there are a dozen Cylons based on the other side of the secret passage, Starbuck and Miri can go no further and wait for the attack. Specter sends another transmission to the Basestar, and apologises for Starbuck's death, covering it with further lies of having defeated he humans in record timing and again playing on Baltar's ego, and adding that his garrison is low on soldiers due to rust from the marshlands. This works again, and Baltar accepts his claims, laughing off Lucifer's suspicions of Specter being defective as jealousy. The Petro depot explodes as Kyle sounds his horn. The Cylon garrison heads out of the caste, only for Ariadne to fire grenades from the slingshot, destroying them as they cross the bridge. With more Cylons heading out, Starbuck and Miri are free to enter the castle, but pass by Specter and a lone Cylon rather than attack. Starbuck heads up a tower and blasts the prison cell open to free Megan and the three escape back downstairs. Baltar calls Specter again during the attack, and Specter haphazardly explains away the explosions outside as a final assault on the humans, despite previously claiming they had been eradicated. He asks for permission to abandon the planet, and when given so orders immediate evacuation. The children storm the empty castle to celebrate. Apollo and Boomer land their shuttle nearby, having detected signs of combat in the area. They arrive too late to take part in the fight. Starbuck offers one last chance to abandon Attila, but Megan turns down the offer. Starbuck kisses Miri goodbye, and the three Colonial Warriors leave the planet behind. Production Cast * Charles Bloom as Kyle * Bruce Glover as Megan * Audrey Landers as Miri * Brigitte Muller as Ariadne * Jonathan B. Woodward as Robus * Adam Mann as Nilz * Murray Matheson as Specter (voice) Sources External links *Transcript at ByYourCommand.net *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/the-young-lords/n3548 The Young Lords at NBC.com] Category:Original Series episodes